


reunited

by calswrites



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: i miss them so much, implied rape & abuse, take it as romantic or platonic idk which one i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: “oa?” her voice was shaky, barely above a whisper, but she didn’t need much sound to carry over to where her partner’s desk was. he heard the door open, but based on how late it was, he figured it was just the janitor doing a final sweep. when he heard her voice, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him again.it had been a hard couple of months without maggie. a day wouldn’t go by where she wouldn’t cross his mind. some days were harder than others. some days he would go to her apartment, wanting to knock on her door and give her a hug — to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t. she wasn’t there.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> i literally miss them so much. anyways, this is what i want to happen when maggie comes back (i just want them to be emotional tbh not the point) and it hurt writing this so. enjoy & pls lmk what you think this was my first time writing for fbi so lmk if you’d want to see more and if you want it to be more maggie & oa or maggie/oa because honestly idk which one i like more i kinda vibe with both of them. ok, luv u.

“oa?” her voice was shaky, barely above a whisper, but she didn’t need much sound to carry over to where her partner’s desk was. he heard the door open, but based on how late it was, he figured it was just the janitor doing a final sweep. when he heard her voice, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him again.

it had been a hard couple of months without maggie. a day wouldn’t go by where she wouldn’t cross his mind. some days were harder than others. some days he would go to her apartment, wanting to knock on her door and give her a hug — to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t. she wasn’t there.

“o-oa?” this time her voice cracked as she said his name a little louder, wondering why he couldn’t hear her. he looked over his shoulder to see if by any chance she was actually there. when he saw her, his heart dropped. she looked pale, almost sickly, and he could see multiple bruises that she had attempted to cover up with makeup. he noticed one substantial one around her neck as if she’d been choked, not once, but multiple times.

“maggie?”

she forced a smile as he got up from his desk and started to slowly walk towards her. he was careful with his steps as if he’d step too hard and she’d disappear again. “hey, partner.”

once he was close enough, he reached out to touch her cheek, but quickly pulled back his hand when he realized he didn’t ask her first. he had no idea what kind of state she was in. “can... can i?” he whispered. she answered with a nod, tears brimming in her eyes. he lightly cupped her face in his hands, softly rubbing his thumb across her cheek. “maggie...”

“i’m here,” she sniffled, a couple of tears falling down into his hands. “i’m here.” he dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands sliding back down into his lap. for months he had been so strong, imagining her watching over him. now that she was here, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “hey, hey... it’s okay.” her heart broke to see him like this and she never would have imagined that she made him feel that way.

maggie had never seen oa cry. she had seen him get close to tears a couple of times but never like this. she kneeled next to him. it took her a bit of strength because, even though he couldn’t see it, she had bruises all across her legs too. she stayed up on her knees so that she was about his height. and she held him, pulled him in close to her chest, no matter how much it hurt her physically. she was just glad to have him back.

“you have no idea how much i missed you,” he said in between sobs. he melted into her arms, having regretted that they never spent as much time together as they could’ve.

“i’d put money on it that i missed you way more,” she smiled a little, resting her chin on the top of his head. “i never want to leave you again.”

he composed himself a little and reluctantly pulled out of their hug. “did you come right here? you must be exhausted. are you... are you okay?” he was able to see more bruises under her cheap foundation. “mags, what happened?” he asked, tracing his finger lightly across the discoloration on her neck.

“i am, uh, kinda tired actually, can we... can we go home?” she swallowed hard, not knowing how to tell him the things she endured undercover.

“of course.” he stood up first and then bent down to lift her up, not wanting her to overexert herself.

“i can stand up on my own, oa.” she loved him helping her, but she didn’t want him to think that being undercover made her weak.

“i love you, mags, but you... you don’t look so good. maybe we should get you to a hospital,” he offered.

“they won’t tell me anything that i don’t already know, okay? it’s not worth it to spend that much money for them to tell me to take some painkillers and sleep.” oa was about to say something against that but she stopped him, raising her hand to silence him. “i’m fine. i just really want to go home with my best friend right now.”

he took a bit of a deep breath and nodded. “okay. i can do that. i am your best friend, right?”

she rolled her eyes at him which made him smile a little bit. “of course you are, dummy.” he went and got his jacket, phone, and car keys from his desk.

“i get to drive this time,” he said, dangling his keys in front of her teasingly.

“alright, fine, but only because i feel like total shit. this is just a one-time thing.”

“whatever you say.”

the ride to maggie’s apartment was quiet except for the low hum of the radio. oa didn’t want to push her too hard to open up; he knew she would when she was ready. he also didn’t need a gps to find his way to her place since, in her absence, he’d driven there a few too many times than he’d care to admit.

she noticed but didn’t say anything. she thought it was sweet. she’d never been to his place, but she was sure she would’ve done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

when he parked, he quickly got out to open her door and help her out. “mona’s lucky to have you,” she smiled as she took his hand to get out of his car.

“oh, that’s right, you didn’t hear. uh, mona and i broke up a little while ago... probably not long after you left,” he said. “i wasn’t in the best place without you.” her face softened and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. he was a bit surprised, but lightly held her, still not knowing the extent of her injuries. “i really missed you,” he whispered.

“same here,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt. “i’m sorry about mona.” she pulled away from him, looking in her pockets for her keys. “ah, fuck,” she groaned. “you don’t happen to have a set of my house keys on you, do you?”

“you’re in luck.” he pulled out his keychain that held the spare she had given him right before she left in case of an emergency where she couldn’t be reached.

he had never actually used it, so putting in the lock and turning it was something new to him, but it was something he hoped he got to do more often. he let her go in first in case there was anything she needed to hide for him, but they were so close that he didn’t see a need.

when he entered, he saw her standing in the middle of her small apartment. she was just standing and taking it in. “you okay?” he asked.

“hm? yeah, yeah, i’m good. uh, would you hate me if i showered and changed? these aren’t really... my style,” she gestured a little bit to the outfit she was wearing. she was right. although it was just a pair of jeans and a blinged-out tank top, it wasn’t her.

“you know, i think i might love you even more if you showered.”

“is that your way of politely telling me that i smell?”

“i wasn’t gonna say anything but...” he smiled, showing her that he was only teasing.

he made himself comfortable on her couch, making sure that he wasn’t far away if she needed his help with anything. 

maggie spent longer than she usually did in the shower, washing away the layers of makeup and revealing every single one of the bruises forming on her body. she scrubbed her skin until it was nearly raw, wanting to wash the experience away. it was never that simple.

the next time oa saw his best friend, she was looking a lot more like herself. she was wearing men’s grey sweatpants that were a little too big for her and barely hung on her hips, probably jason’s, and her navy blue fbi shirt. her bruises were even more visible now without the makeup which made his insides knot at the thought of what caused that many.

he swallowed his thoughts down momentarily. “do you want me to make you something?” he then thought about what little she usually had in her fridge, plus the fact that she had been gone for months. “uh, order out maybe? we could get some pizza or something.”

“i’m not really hungry, but thanks.” she smiled slightly, trying to be polite as she sat next to him on her couch, leaving a cushion between them so that they were practically on opposite sides.

he paused before saying the question that had been on his mind since the moment she reappeared in his life. “mags, i have to ask... what happened?”

“i, uh, infiltrated a cartel where i-i was the only girl.” she cast her eyes down, trying not to cry in front of him again. “we got them, but it didn’t always go too well for me. the op was- it went fine. um, i just... some of the guys got a little rough, you know? nothing i couldn’t handle, but...” she trailed off, not knowing where this story really ends. she didn’t want to tell him about her initiation where her resistance was broken down time and time again. she didn’t want to tell him about how she was their own personal punching bag whenever something didn’t go well. she didn’t want to be some helpless little girl to him. 

when she looked up again to meet oa’s eyes, he was sitting right next to her, eyes brimming with tears of his own. “i knew the risks,” her voice broke, her face now soaked from crying. “i knew... i knew the risks.”

“maggie, this is not your fault,” he said softly, wiping a couple of tears from off of her chin. he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t there to protect her. he wasn’t there to kill anyone who even looked wrong at her, let alone hurt her. he wasn’t there.

after seeing how hard she was trying to hold in her feelings, he pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. “i love you, maggie bell,” he whispered as she let go and sobbed into his chest. he held the back of her head as she shook with cries that broke his heart at the sound of. “i’m staying right here, okay?” he felt her nod against his jacket and held her even closer. 

that’s how they stayed until she fell asleep. he carried her into her room, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead as he turned off the lights. he sat in the chair in the corner of the room, watching over her as he had failed to do when she was undercover. he wasn’t ever going to leave her again.


End file.
